This invention relates to treating stomach acid reflux in a patient's esophagus, and in particular, maintaining the patient's gastroesophageal valve in a closed position with an external device that is worn by the patient.
When acid reflux from a patient's stomach enters the esophagus, the patient may experience painful symptoms due to the acid burning the lining of the esophagus. Internal medicinal treatments and surgery have been used to treat severe acid reflux. However, non-surgical external treatment of acid reflux avoids both the risks accompanying surgery and the introduction of medicine into the patient's stomach and esophagus.